Valentine in the Land of Eee
by RolendTheMystery
Summary: The young hero Mike from land of Eee has trouble during Valentine's day. My English Controlled Assesment task, which I thought would be good if I uploaded. If anyone likes it, I will write a whole fanfic about Eee.


**AN. This is my English Controlled assessment, about the topic "Valentine". I decided to write it up, as I created the land of Eee during preparation, and I liked it. Please read it, and review, and I want to know if you would want me to write a whole series about the land of Eee.**

**P.S. Land of Ooo will come back, along with the original cast if I write the full fanfic.**

**Valentine**

A completely normal day started in the lands of Eee. The sun rose, making all vampires and the undead to hide. Every beast and monster woke up in the forests. First shape shifters were hunting the birds, by transforming into a variety of beasts. At the border between the mountains and the forest was a lone cave. The entrance was large, but a few metres away from the mouth of the cave was an empty wall with a small wooden door.

Here lived two friends, two buddies, one brother and one sister. They loved their home. The cave had a few rooms that formed naturally. There was a bedroom for each of them, a loot room, a giant living room and a kitchen. There were a few more small rooms without an exact purpose. The two habitants of the cave were in their kitchen.

Mike was sitting by a table in the corner of the room. He was a simple boy, only fourteen. He had black hair that was kept in a messy, spiky haircut that magically stayed the same every morning. Sometimes, occasionally, his friend cut it to take his hair samples for experiments. He wore yellow earmuffs all the time. His usual suit consisted of an orange shirt and a purple, light jacket and matching black shoes and trousers. Mike's friend Jolly was not a human. She was about two times older than Mike. She was a shape shifting chinchilla. A pretty enormous chinchilla. She was two thirds the height of Mike in his natural shape. Shape shifters were common around Eee, but Jolly could also change colour of anything, but she prefers changing only her own. Jolly was the chef of the cave, and she enjoyed experimenting with different foods. Today she was making chicken cereal, and mixing it with apple juice. Mike thought Jolly had some kind of talent, because every time, any kind of meal she'll make will end up being delicious.

Jolly was busy cooking, when Mike shouted over to her, "Hey Jolly, what day is today?"

Jolly turned her head, and shouted at the empty space, "Jeffrey! What day is today?"

Through a small crack in the ceiling, slime started to drip on the floor, and when a small puddle formed, the green slime got a face and spoke, "Today is Wednesday, 14th of February."

Jolly turned her head to the Mike's side, "You're welcome," And then she noticed the strange smile Mike had, "Why do you have that smile on your face?"

"Well, you know, February the 14th, a special day."

It took Jolly seconds to realise, "Oh yeah! Valentine's day."

"And who are you asking out?" Mike asked.

Jolly turned around to look at Mike, "Dude, seriously, what do you think? I don't like this day anyways. Call me a weirdo, but I just don't see the point in the day."

"Oh yeah, and how about Sir Pegicorn?" Mike had a weird grin on his face.

Jolly blushed, but she tried to come up with a counter argument, "Uhm, Pegicorn... He is different... And... And he is not my size. He is a pegicorn! He is not my size, dude!"

"Well, Ok..." Mike browsed his hands nervously, "I was thinking, if I should ask Witchy to be my Valentine? I mean, today is a day for love and that stuff."

Jolly's eyes widened and she stretched out her arms, "Nooo! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nooooo! No way!"

"But-"

"Dude, do you even know what day it is? It is Valentine's! Witchy is going through the condition. You better leave her alone."

Mike was confused about Jolly's reaction, but he kind of understood her reaction. Witches were isolated from others, and Witchy is now in a different world, away from Witch Realm. It would be too early for Mike to take their relationship so far. But Mike wanted to do it; it was a perfect day to do so.

Jolly finished cooking and gave a bowl to Mike. They both sat at the table and ate the chicken cereal, "Wonder Princess is taking her magicow for a fly. You can help her with that."

Mike looked into the empty space thoughtfully, "Oh yeah. Sure." He stood up, and left his bowl on the table. "I will go help her."

"Hey, how about the breakfast?" Jolly asked as if she was insulted.

"I will go now. Sorry sis, magicows. Wonder Princess will need help A-S-A-P." And Mike left the cave in a hurry. Of course he lied. He used magicows as an excuse to take Witchy out for a date.

Mike ran as fast as he could towards the forest. He took the small path and ran. The forest was dark; trees didn't let much light to get through the top. Mike stopped as he saw the willow with the crooked tree house on it. He took the ladder to get into the building. When he entered, he found nothing special. All of the furniture and belongings were cleared away, and the house was clean and tidy. Witches liked cleanliness, for the exception of moss and ivy and plants. Witches let the plants take their steps into their homes.

It looked as if she went for a walk. Mike turned around, and found Witchy's mirror, hung on the wall. He came closer to it, "Heh. Mirror, mirror on the wall-" Suddenly, the surface of the mirror turned like a water screen, with small ripples and Mike was sucked into it.

He landed flat on his face onto the rocky floor of the small cave. He stood up, wiping his face with his sleeve. He looked around, and soon noticed Witchy sitting at the end of the small cave. She sat with her back to him.

"Oh, hey! I was looking for you. Why are you hiding?" Mike was talking to Witchy as he slowly was coming closer.

"Wha- Mike! Get away! You must not be here! Don't you know what day it is?" Witchy shouted with a shaky voice, without moving or facing Mike.

"Of course I know. That's why I am here. So..." Mike got all off his confidence together, without noticing Witchy's shaking, "Will you be my valentine?"

Witchy was shaking vigorously by then. Mike finally noticed it, and started to step back. Black flames formed around Witchy, and covered the cave walls. Witchy suddenly dissolved into the black flames, and a screech filled the cave. Mike pulled out his laser sword to defend himself from anything, but he realised the black flames _were_ Witchy. A portal opened behind him, and Witchy was escaping back into the forest. Witchy was out of control, and he had to stop her before she destroys anything.

As soon as all of the flames were out of the cave, Mike jumped into the portal to find himself in the forest, by Witchy's tree house. The black flames were hurrying away, deeper into the forest. Witchy's fire was twice as high as the highest trees of the forest. Mike stood there, looking at the chaos he started, "Oh Glob."

Jolly was flying on her formed winds towards Mike from somewhere, "Mike! Oh no, what have you done? I told you not to approach her!"

"We have to save her, or stop her. C'mon!" Mike gestured Jolly to get on his back. She hopped on him, and turned herself into pair of wings. Her hands grabbed him around the shoulders. She coloured herself white for effect. Then they both set off.

They flew towards Witchy, who was now a dark inferno, burning everything on her path. Mike didn't like that. Someone like Witchy wouldn't do that whilst being sane. Jolly formed an arm, and pointed towards Witchy, "She's heading towards Bubble Castle! We must stop her, or-"

"-it'll go pop." Mike finished Jolly's sentence. The Bubble Castle was far away, but at such speed Witchy would reach it in minutes.

Neither Mike nor Jolly knew what they should do. Mike wouldn't try to hurt her; it would hurt him more than her. Jolly silently functioned as wings for Mike. The forest ended below them, and without notice, Princess Wonder was flying on her magicow, leaving a dozen feet between her and Mike, "What in the name of Glob is happening?"

Mike wanted to explain, but Jolly spoke right before him, "Mike was stupid enough to ask our witch for a date- _on Valentine's Day_." She said the ending in a voice that indicated that he did something remotely stupid, but he didn't understand what.

Princess Wonder looked at Mike with a look that suggested the same what Jolly's voice did. She had long, wavy purple hair, a tiara on her head and a dark blue dress. "Mike, don't you know why everyone warned you about it?" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Jolly quickly defined her innocence, "I warned him!"

Mike was very confused now. "I have no idea what's going on!" he shouted at Wonder.

She looked at Jolly with an angry look and started explaining, "Valentine's day is the day of feelings and love. Everyone shows their love to their loved ones, and love is in the air. Literally. The essence of love is everywhere: in the air, dark, caves, homes. Witches and warlocks are... well, sensitive to love. I'd say allergic. If too much love comes in contact with them, their magic goes out of control, and they want to destroy. Nothing, but to cause chaos and destruction. And that is basically what you just caused."

Mike registered the full explanation, and just when he realised the scale of what he has done, his jaw dropped open, "Oh my Glob. We have to stop her destroying the Bubble Castle!"

The three of them flied closer to the flames, and Princess Wonder pulled out her wand, and started shooting energy owls at Witchy, but they dissolved in the flames. Jolly pulled out a lemon grenade out of Mike's bag and threw it at Witchy. It exploded and the lemon mist formed above the flames, but soon the cloud of the sourness was moving towards the group. "Watch out!" shouted Mike, but Wonder was able to cast a small wind that blew the cloud to the side, away from them.

"Nothing is working!" Wonder shouted in a frustrated manner, "We must do something!"

No one could think of anything, and an awkward silence set in between them. Then Jolly screamed out loud, deafening Mike, "Oh! How about we try an opposite effect! Like, if love made the witch go crazy, then the opposite of love will make her die down, and become normal! But what is the opposite of love?"

"Hate." Quickly answered Mike.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Jolly, "We must show our hate towards Witchy. Then she will calm down!"

Princess Wonder and Jolly both started to shout at Witchy, "Hey, giant fat flame beast! Can you stop smelling around the fields! You are scaring off fart goblins!"

"Yeah, all of that dark filthy smell you make can be felt all across Eee!" Princess Wonder joined in.

Mike didn't like it at all. All of those horrible things were being said about his girlfriend. It hurt him too, but he understood that all that stuff wasn't true, and that girls were doing that to save the bubble peeps. "My Glob, all of that screaming sounds like snicket crickets to me! Comparing to you, river banshees sing like angels!" Jolly was the most enthusiastic about the insults.

"Nothing's working!" Princess Wonder cursed at the flames, and suddenly turned her attention at Mike, "Why are you so quiet? Wait. That's why our insults don't work! She will only take your insults seriously, because you are close to her!"

Mike looked at Wonder with wide eyes and a scared look. He shook his head, "Dude, you caused it, you have to fix it! We are getting close to Bubble Castle!" shouted Jolly.

Mike panicked. He didn't want to insult her, it would be horrible. But it would cost the whole Bubble Castle, and he had to stop Witchy in order to save Eee. When he heard the screams and shouts of the bubble peeps he started blurting out random trash that would affect Witchy, "Yeah girls, this monster _is_ stinking badly. You should ask the bubble peeps to wash you, rather that killing them. Or maybe you lack some brains too? Obviously you should ask for some brains from the zombie kingdom, because you have less brains that zombie kittens!"

Witchy was flying above ground, and she noticed the team, at last. She started to throw dark fireballs at them, but Wonder was able to block them with her magic. Mike noticed that Witchy was getting... weaker. "Ugh, I can smell you from here! You smell just so bad- Hey, Wonder, can you cast an air freshening spell? I think I'm going to throw up. You are not a Witch Princess; you're the princess of the stinking sewers of Eee! And why did I think, trying to ask you for a date! I wouldn't dare to date this beast. I loved Princess wonder all the way, and you probably cursed me under a love spell! After all, you are just a typical, _evil_ witch."

Each word that came out of Mike's mouth was an invisible fist to Witchy, hitting her and causing her flames to move around. Each hit made her flames to become weaker, and weaker. "Are those closet giants beating her up?" Jolly asked. It was painful for him to see Witchy suffering. Jolly and Wonder were telling him to carry on, not to stop, but he knew, "That's enough."

Witchy couldn't get weaker, and finally, out of the black flames emerged Witchy. She was probably unconscious, and extremely weak. When the last of the flames died down, Mike just realised the horrible scene; Witchy was unconscious, more than 200 metres above the ground, ready to take a freefall. Terror filled Mike's insides, "Witchy!"

Wonder casted a magic mattress right below Witchy. She fell down at an extreme speed, and fortunately she landed safely. The mattress dissolved, and Witchy was lying in the grass. The team flew downwards to meet Witchy. Mark was the first on to rush towards her, and as soon as he landed, Jolly unwrapped herself off him and let him run, "Witchy! Witchy, are you alright?" he knelt down, and waited for any kind of reply.

Witchy woke up as he spoke. She opened her eyes and stared into Mike's. He smiled, but in a second her fist hit him in the face. Mike was shocked by the sudden surprise. He covered his bruised nose and stood up to face already standing witch. Her eyes were watery, and full of anger. She turned around, and she disappeared as the ground below her swallowed her. It was her way of teleporting.

No one spoke, and Mike was still shocked. A bubble peep came up to them, "Heroes! Heroes! Our saviours are here!" the thing popped as Mike stood on it.


End file.
